


Those Brown Eyes I Loved So Well

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sith Kylo Ren, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: Ren returns from Snoke's training with a peculiar change to his eyes; they're yellow. Hux is conflicted.





	Those Brown Eyes I Loved So Well

**Author's Note:**

> Based around Solohux's painful but wonderful headcanon here: http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/159430026624/do-you-think-hux-would-be-conflicted-if-kylos Thanks a million times for letting me run with your idea!!  
> There might be some typos in this for which I apologise, I'm doing all my editing at 4 in the morning like a twat. Also I swore to myself I'd never foray into smut again after last time but what do you know I'm a huge liar ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you enjoy!!

When Ren returned from his months long training with the Supreme Leader it was not immediately obvious anything had changed. He still carried an air of power as he had before – that much had not changed. His hair was longer, though not noticeably so. From a distance, the Knight had looked almost identical as he had when he’d left.

Closer up, however, is where Hux noticed the changes. The roots of Ren’s dark hair had begun to lose their colour in places, becoming an ashy grey hue of their original darkness. This change was subtle, and only the baby hairs around his hairline seemed to have been affected. The starkest change was Ren’s eyes. He’d not noticed a difference from a distance but mere meters from Ren the difference was clear to see. Gone were Ren’s soft brown eyes – too soulful for their own good – and in place were sulphuric yellow corruptions of them. In the inner most part of the iris, just as the yellow connected with pitch black pupils, the colour began too dim into an unhealthy, angry red.

Hux was not intimately familiar with the physical effects the force had on the body, though he did recognise those eyes. He’d heard of the great Vader possessing a pair.  Those were the eyes of a Sith. Snoke must have truly succeeded in severing Ren’s connection to the light side, a feat, Hux assumed, was not to be taken lightly. Ren had often bemoaned to him in the late hours of the night, when both of their guards were low, where they didn’t have to pretend to each other, that the pull of the light caused him physical pain to resist. Hux, of course, didn’t understand a lot of what Ren said but if Snoke had managed to free Ren from his pain, he couldn’t be happier.

“Ren,” Hux greeted, “You’ve returned. A warning of your arrival was clearly too difficult for you?”

Ren grunted, “It slipped my mind.”

There was a beat of silence between them, both just looking at the man they hadn’t seen in months.

“Your eyes are different.”

“I know,” Ren replied simply, “The Supreme Leader is wise, he has freed me from the light’s pull. My power is unmatched now.”

A sense of pride swelled in Hux’s chest, “Then I will be glad that you’ve decided to take our side.”

“My place will always be by your side, Hux.”

So Snoke hadn’t managed to knock the romantic sentiments out of Ren in his training. Hux felt his face heating at the rather unsubtle display of possession.

“Not exactly what I meant, though I appreciate the sentiment.”

Hux absent mindedly wondered just how powerful Ren was now. Could he create wormholes and electricity out of nothing like the fabled Darth Sidious could, perhaps he could create life like the wise Sith Ren had told him about?

“Nothing quite so grand, not yet,” Ren spoke, startling the General from his thoughts, “But I can feel my connection to the force stronger than I ever have, I know I carry a great power.”

Hux was caught aback for a moment. He’d not felt Ren enter his mind. Usually it felt like a light pressure, like someone was pressing down on his skull.

“I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t get in my head unless I let you,” Hux scowled.

Ren’s eyes opened a fraction, “I didn’t- I didn’t do that on purpose. I thought you’d spoken aloud.”

A ghost of a smile passed on Hux’s face, “You truly are stronger than you were.”

Hux longed to touch the Knight, to place a hand on his cheek and tell him how proud he was of his achievements, but knew that in the open landing bay, where they would be seen by every trooper and officer on duty, that doing so would be unwise if he wished to preserve his reputation within his crew. He held his hands behind his back, forcibly willing himself not to reach out and touch Ren who was ever so close.

“I must return to the bridge,” Hux said, expertly hiding the disappointment from his voice.

Ren nodded, “I have some training I must do here as well. I’ll be in our quarters by the end of your shift.”

Hux clipped his head forward, the motion barely a nod before dragging himself back to the bridge. His shift went for what felt like an agonisingly long time. What usually was a thrill for him – strategy and order – became a bore. Ren was back aboard the Finalizer. For the first time in months they breathed the same air once again. Hux didn’t release the tenseness the Knight’s absence had been causing him until he was once again free from it. All he could think about was Ren, like some lovesick academy student.

He forced himself not to rush back to his quarters at the end of his shift, attempting not to appear overeager. He managed to keep his pace just slightly faster than it usually was, though only just. It likely wouldn’t have mattered  - the night shift was a far smaller and far less prevalent force than the day shift – but it was a matter of pride that he kept his excitement under wraps.

His composure was immediately ruined the moment he opened the door to his (and Ren’s) quarters. Ren was still dressed, cloaked in his dark robes as he usually was, sitting on the bed, absently using his datapad. His expression was neutral – clearly whatever he was looking at wasn’t exactly entertaining.

The Knight’s attention was caught by the sound of the door opening and his eyes flicked from the data pad to Hux, giving Hux a magnificent view of his new eyes. They were still somewhat shocking to look at, though Hux was finding he was beginning to like them, and the power they represented. Their eyes locked and Ren went to open his mouth to speak.

He was, however, silenced before he even spoke by the presence of Hux’s lips on his. The General had wasted no time in crossing the small threshold between him and the Knight, nearly tripping in his speed. Hux was forceful, the months they spent apart making him desperate for the Knight’s touch. Their teeth clacked together painfully, though neither of them seemed to mind all that much.

Ren returned the kiss, bringing his hands to rest on Hux’s hips. Their connection was passionate and fiery, all finesse gone out the window for the sake of _need._ Still connected, Hux tipped his weight forward, forcing Ren backward onto the bed. The Knight hit the dark sheets with a quiet ‘oof’, but allowed himself to be man handled. Hux found himself holding himself up by his elbows now leaning over Ren, now straddling his waist.

“You’re wearing too much,” Hux commented, breathless from their kiss.

“You too,” Ren replied with a smirk.

Hux lifted his weight off of the Knight’s waist so that he could pull the rough tunic with some difficulty. Sliding it over Ren’s head, he threw the garment carelessly over his shoulder.

“You aren’t going to fold that?” Ren asked, his expression one of shock.

Hux dipped to nibble at the soft skin of Ren’s neck. He tasted the salt of the other man’s sweat, though the taste was comfortingly familiar.

“Ren, we’ve not touched in months, I’m willing to skip that step.”

Ren hummed, “I’m not complaining,” he said. Hux could feel the vibration of his speech beneath his lips.

Ren reached for Hux’s uniform jacket, the greatcoat already having been dropped by the door. The fabric unzipped with very little resistance, as if it too wanted desperately to be off Hux’s body. Hux lifted his arms and allowed for Ren to slide his jacket away, still peppering kisses to Ren’s skin.

Hux broke away from Ren’s skin to look once again at the Knight’s face. His eyes were still yellow, just as Hux hoped they’d be.

“What?” Ren asked, shifting slightly.

“I’m so proud of you,” Hux purred, “So proud of how powerful you’ve become.”

Hux did not allow Ren to answer as he claimed his lips once again. He could feel Ren’s hardness below him. He shifted his weight experimentally, coaxing a shuddered gasp from Ren. He was given very little warning before he was flipped. Now Ren was looming above him and he was trapped beneath the Knight’s powerful legs. He let out a gasp at the manhandling, the roughness causing him to shiver with anticipation. Ren dipped to bite at his clavicle, his teeth making a mark that would likely show up tomorrow.

“Let me show you my power,” Ren murmured, his voice deep and close to Hux’s ear.

Ren quickly absolved them of their remaining clothes, the offending garments joining their top halves on the bedroom floor with a light thud. They were both breathing heavily now, their face inches from each other. Hux found himself opening his legs almost involuntarily for his Knight, and Ren fit between them like he was made to be there.

Ren wasted no time in preparing him, his fingers deftly opening him up like they’d done hundreds of times before. In moments Hux had dissolved into a writhing, moaning mess. It had truly been a long time. The energy in the room felt stronger than it usually did, likely some sort of force thing Hux didn’t completely understand. Hux reached up to touch Ren but found that he couldn’t move them, as if an invisible force was holding them down.

“Ren,” Hux gasped, “Please.”

He felt the power behind the grasp of his hands. Ren was flaunting his power for show. Hux was finding he liked that an awful lot. He wanted Ren to hurry it up, he needed to feel the Knight inside him, feel the power Ren carried as if it were his own.  Ren didn’t seem to need Hux to speak this, he knew exactly what to do. Hux suspected that confidence was not from experience, however, and was rooted in something much more delicious.

Ren was not gentle as he took Hux, his roughness turning the experience into something exhilarating. His thrusts were sporadic and forceful, and quickly had Hux approaching his release. He knew that he wouldn’t last like this – it’d been too. Ren seemed to sense this, and picked up the pace, angling himself better to truly push Hux over the edge.

 _I want to look at you,_ Hux thought, knowing Ren would hear him, _Show me your eyes._

Ren’s eyes connected with his. His eyes were half lidded, but he seemed determined to keep them open. Ren came first, clearly time getting to him too. He gasped, doubling over Hux’s body. His eyes seemed to flash a deeper gold for just a moment. Hux soon followed, tipping over the precipice.

Ren collapsed on him, his weight unbelievable heavy. The Knight seemed to realise this quickly, and deftly rolled to the side. They lay mutually gasping for a moment. Ren turned to gather Hux in his arms. He inhaled deeply.

“Mine,” he said forcefully, before drifting into sleep.

* * *

 

In the later weeks Hux found himself becoming conflicted about the nature of Ren’s new power. As he progressed further into his training aboard the ship without Snoke’s guidance something about his very being had started to change. He didn’t simply become more powerful in the dark side of the force, his power had started to darken his very soul. He found Ren slipping down a path he was reluctant to follow.

Ren no longer did seek his attention just because he could, just so he could test his wit against a similarly armed opponent. Very little did Ren look at him with anything beyond a deep, insatiable hunger and while this worked wonders for the intensity of their sex lives, Hux was finding something was missing. This version of Ren didn’t quite feel right anymore. He could ignore it for a while, cover it up with mindless fucking, but eventually the thought came back to him.

This wasn’t his Ren.

His Ren still carried a softness, despite all the forces in the world telling him not too. Hux knew that softness had left when his lovely brown eyes had disappeared. Hux could not find solace in the sickly yellow tones of Ren’s sith eyes, there was no comfort to be found in a being of pure power even if thrill could. Hux found himself missing Ren’s care, Ren’s adoration. The careful caress of Ren’s love had made him feel like a God. The hunger he saw for him in Ren’s eyes now, the _possession,_ made him feel like a tool, like an object Ren used to become more powerful. He found himself beginning to hate the yellow eyes that had taken away the one good thing he had.

Though he found himself missing the softness, he knew that his duty to the Order came first, not his heart. Ren’s power was beneficial to the order. He was stronger than any of the pitiful Jedi were or ever will be; he’s certainly stronger now than the scavenger and old Skywalker. He would learn to love this Ren as best he could. He’d suffer through the squeeze in his chest when Ren grabbed him clothes and left after their coupling, he’d suffer through the pangs of his heart, of knowing that the conflicted soul he once found a comfort he’d been missing all his life in, was essentially dead.

Kylo was dead, replaced now with a monster. A monster whose only concern was his lust for power.  

A monster that would win the General a war; even if it cost him his love.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, I'm Stardestroyervigilance on tumblr if you're interested!


End file.
